1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a console assembly for a passenger seating area of a vehicle.
2. Background Art
Vehicle manufacturers continue to develop storage containers and devices for the passenger compartments of vehicles to accommodate occupant's personal items and automotive components. Several current storage containers are designed to fit within specified areas of the passenger compartment and allow limited access to items stored therein. Vehicles typically include any number of storage areas for storing items, such as but not limited to map pockets, seat pockets, overhead compartments, center consoles, etc.
Many automotive vehicles include a center console or other storage device disposed between passenger seats in the front passenger compartment of the vehicle. Typically, the center console is disposed between the driver and passenger seats in a forward seating area of the vehicle. However, it is common in larger vehicles, such as sport utility vehicles and vans, to provide center consoles between the second and/or third row passenger seating areas. Many of these consoles are affixed within the vehicle such that they are not easily moveable from one location to the next. Some vehicle layouts, such as but not limited to those associated with multiple rows of seating, may be suitable for use with moveable consoles.